Unexpected Visitor
by MissMadonna24
Summary: When Abby is alone, someone surprising decides to show up. Can Gibbs get to her quick enough? Will either of them get hurt? Just a little thing I wrote a while back and decided to post it even though it isn't the best. Hope you like anyway :


**Just something I wrote a while ago, short but I kind of like it. Hope you do too!**

Abby was currently walking around the home. The team had been working on a very difficult case and she had already spent almost three days without sleep and had used her spare change of clothes.

She returned to their house to grab another change of clothes for the two of them and then it was back to work.

As she wandered around the hallway with a spoon of peanut butter in her mouth, she hadn't ate more than two meals considering how busy she had been with the constant flow of evidence that just kept coming into her lab, she heard a knock on the door.

'Ugh I don't have the time to talk to anyone.' She thought as she grabbed the door handle. Opening the door she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Slamming the door shut before the unwanted visitor could bust their way inside, she quickly locked the deadbolt and doorknob.

"Come on Abby! Let me in!" The visitor called from outside the door. "GO AWAY!" pulling her phone out of her pocket she quickly hit speed dial one.

"Gibbs." His voice sounded stressed and tired.

"GIBBS!" Abby called out in a scarred voice that made him bolt upright in his seat at his desk.

"ABBY! What's wrong?" He had already grabbed his gun and was running to the elevator.

"MAWHER! HE ESCAPED! HELP ME GIBBS!" She cried into the phone.

"I'm coming Abby! Stay on the phone baby!" He was driving like a NASCAR driver yet trying to be as safe as possible.

"Abby! Obviously you forgot I can pick locks too." Gibbs could hear Mawher call from outside the door and then Abby whimper and what sounded like heavy footsteps as she ran up the stairs.

"ABBY HIDE!" Gibbs ordered.

She ran into their bedroom and locked the door behind her as she could hear Mikael's footsteps race up after her. He obviously saw her as she took the stairs because he didn't even bother checking the bottom floor.

He burst through each of the doors upstairs until he reached the master bedroom, trying to open it he realized it was locked and automatically know it was where Abby was hiding. Picking the lock he opened the door slowly. "Abby my sexy love come out!" He called creepily.

As he continued to provoke her, he finally succeeded. "GO AWAY MIKAEL!" She called from the closet.

Opening the door he saw her standing in the corner. "There you are baby" He grabbed her around her waist and she tried to hit him away, not noticing that she had dropped her cell phone in the process. Letting her go for a moment, she quickly ran for the door but he caught her from behind.

Picking her up he began to take her out of the room, but she grabbed onto the doorframe.

Gibbs had rushed through the open front door, even more worried once he had heard Mikael's voice and then Abby stopped responding to him through the phone. Suddenly he heard yelling from upstairs and rushed up the steps two to three at a time.

He saw Mikael pulling Abby away from the door and picking her up by the waist, turning to leave. "LET HER GO MAWHER!" "Now why would I do that Agent Gibbs?" Abby took advantage of the momentary distraction to stretch her leg that was currently in the air, down just enough to stomp on Mikael's foot.

"OW BABE!" His grip on her loosened just enough for her to break free and run to Gibbs who had his gun pointed at Mikael.

"Don't….don't shoot him Jethro." She held onto his outstretched arm. Gibb's walked over to Mikael and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Making his way back over to his girl, he pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay beautiful? Did he hurt you?"

"No…I'm okay." She was shaking and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, ensuring her that she was going to be okay.

"Don't tell me that you two…." Mikael started, trying to stand up while holding his jaw. "Isn't he a bit old for you Abby?" he tried walking over to her but Gibbs stood in the way. "If you ever come near her again…she won't stop me from killing you." He growled.

"POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR MR. MAWHER!" Voices roared through the house.

"Give up Mikael" Abby spoke in a scared voice. "Leave me alone..."

"He's up here!" Gibbs called, and they heard many footsteps coming their way.

"You don't love him Abby, you love me!" Another futile attempt on Mikael's part.

"No…No I don't…you scare me Mikael." "No! I'm sorry Abby! I LOVE YOU! You can't love him; he's old enough to be your dad!" The police put the cuffs on him and escorted him right back to jail, after apologizing and checking up on Jethro and Abby.

Once the door closed Gibbs pulled Abby into his arms. "Oh god Abbs" She looked up into his eyes. "Hey, you can't protect me 24/7, you can't be worried every time I leave your sight." "But I am Abby." "I know, but…just think, you still protected me. If you hadn't of gotten here when you did, who knows what could have happened."

He sighed and planted a kiss on the top of her head while tightening his grip on her. "Ow…" she mumbled and he quickly pulled away and looked at her. "Not you" she quickly said "You didn't hurt me, I guess his hold was just a little tight on my waist and you hit one of the spots." She noticed the relief flood into his eyes and then be quickly replaced by anger.

"You said he didn't hurt you." "He didn't…or at least I didn't think he did. At the most I'll get a bruise Jethro. I'm a big girl, I'm okay." She convinced him. And he gently pulled her back into his arms.

"And don't listen to him." She whispered, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You're not too old for me; you're not old enough to be my dad. And hell even if you had been, I love you. And that trumps age in any argument."

Sighing, knowing she was right, he tilted his head down to kiss her. Pulling away for air she stepped out of his arms, holding his hand still as she stepped towards their room. "They can wait for us at work, don't you think? I mean I did just have a _traumatizing_ experience." She exaggerated to word traumatizing so he knew that she was really alright.

He just glanced at her with an eyebrow raised and she dropped his hand as she took another step away, standing in the doorway. With a smirk and a glint in her eye she turned away and walked into the room.

He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face as he thought about how lucky he was, and he tried to erase the thoughts of just what he would have done if he lost her.

"Ahh" A sigh brought him out of his thoughts. Looking towards the door he noticed her skirt lying on the floor. "You coming? Or am I gonna have to start on my own?"

Quickly forgetting everything that had just happened and that they were needed at work, he started for their room. Abby was waiting for him.


End file.
